<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love's not enough by silvermoonwulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753790">Love's not enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf'>silvermoonwulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Eden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is a bitch like always, Angst, Little bit of smut, M/M, SK8, Tadashi had had enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainosuke crosses a line. Tadashi has had enough. Love can't save them anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi &amp; Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Eden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love's not enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi Kikuchi hated a lot of things. His job, the fact that he was not respected by anyone around him, the menial work he had to do every day but there was one thing he hated the most- his boss Ainosuke Shindo.</p><p>Tadashi didn’t know what it was about Ainosuke that irked him the most. Was it the ‘I-can-do-no-wrong’ attitude or was it just his personality in general? Tadashi wasn’t sure. All he knew was that his hatred for the man had kept growing since they first met as kids and despite how much Tadashi tried to understand him, Ainosuke seemed like a lost cause.</p><p>But there was one more feeling he’d been harboring inside of him for his boss- pity.</p><p>Ainosuke left no stone unturned to tell Tadashi of his status and his job as a lapdog every now and then. Ainosuke liked to rub it on Tadashi’s face that Tadashi was helpless and had to obey orders given to him, mercifully oblivious to the fact that Ainosuke himself was a lapdog for his aunts and in reality, he too had little to no control over his own life and decisions.</p><p>Maybe this pity was the reason Tadashi hadn’t been able to quit his job until now. Because more than anything else, it was the pity that made him stick around. Because if he too left, Ainosuke would be all alone in the world.</p><p>But more than anything, it was days like these when Tadashi hated his boss the most. Working as a secretary entailed Tadashi to do a lot of things for his boss. But most of all, he hated being the watchman at his office door when Ainosuke was busy fucking some random girl inside his office.</p><p>Tadashi didn’t remember her name. It was one of those blind dates that Ainosuke’s aunts had set up for him. And Tadashi knew how it would end.</p><p>Like every other date in the past, Ainosuke had invited this date to his office where they would talk less with their mouth and more with their bodies. Adam had a habit of using things once and discarding them immediately and that’s what he did with all the women he’d met until now. He’d fuck them silly and they would just never show up again.</p><p>Standing outside the office door with no other staff on the floor, Tadashi could hear the loud moans coming from inside.</p><p>He tried to not listen but it was impossible. The woman let out curses after curses from what Tadashi imagined was Ainosuke pounding inside of her and Tadashi wanted anything but to stand there and hear them. There was an unexplainable faint trace of anger inside of him that he had no name for. And it was something he’d felt each time Ainosuke was with a woman.</p><p>So maybe there was another feeling he harbored for his boss. A feeling he knew he should never name.</p><p>The woman let out a final, screeching curse and Tadashi knew they were done. A few more minutes and the woman would leave and Tadashi wouldn’t have to feel like he was on edge. Just a few more minutes.</p><p>But it happened sooner than he’d expected.</p><p>The woman walked out of the office, half dressed and cussing at Ainosuke under her breath as she struggled to zip her dress up.</p><p>“Fucking asshole” she said, looking behind her and then, walked off.</p><p>Tadashi stood by the door, perplexed, wondering what had happened.</p><p>In the past few years, he had seen many women leave his boss’ office but each and every one of them always had a smile on. This was the first time someone had left the place mad.</p><p>Quickly turning to the door, Tadashi went into the office, to make sure if Ainosuke was okay.</p><p>But what he found was more than he bargained for.</p><p>Sitting on the couch, with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair in a complete mess, was Ainosuke Shindo, staring at Tadashi with visible anger on his face.</p><p>Tadashi wanted to ask what was wrong but then his eyes flew south and he realized his boss had asked the woman to leave in the middle of sex. His fly was still open and his cock rested against his abdomen, hard, but unsatisfied.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Tadashi had seen his boss naked, but seeing him like this, with his cheeks flushed and the sweat sticking to his body was another sight altogether.</p><p>“What happened?” Tadashi asked, finding his voice when he realized he’d been staring for too long.</p><p>“Lock the door” Ainosuke ordered and Tadashi did as was asked.</p><p>Ainosuke didn’t move. He stared at Tadashi with the same anger on his face that Tadashi had seen a few seconds earlier.</p><p>Ainosuke placed his hand on his cock and pulled off the condom that he was wearing, throwing it recklessly on the floor. Tadashi’s eyes flew to Ainosuke’s cock, thick and dripping precum that made Tadashi’s head spin.</p><p>“Come here” he then said and Tadashi swallowed a lump in his throat. Even then, Tadashi did as he was told.</p><p>He stopped when he thought he was close enough but Ainosuke wanted him closer.</p><p>Tadashi now stood between Ainosuke’s legs that were spread wide. He wasn’t sure why though. Why did the woman leave in frustration? Why was Ainosuke angry? Why was he still unfinished? Why did he sit there with his boner out for Tadashi to see? And why, in the world, did he ask Tadashi to come closer?</p><p>Maybe the question was too evident on Tadashi’s face because Ainosuke answered.</p><p>“Finish me off”</p><p>For a few seconds, Tadashi didn’t understand what he had been told. But when he did, his body automatically jerked back.</p><p>What even the fuck?</p><p>“Come on, get on your knees”</p><p>Tadashi didn’t know what to say, how to react. His first instinct was to turn around and leave. He was aware of his duty and loyalty to his boss, but he was sure this was something he would never do.</p><p>He was about to turn when Ainosuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him down until his knees hit the floor, right in front of Ainosuke’s exposed crotch.</p><p>“I said… finish me off”</p><p>“No” Tadashi managed to say, trying to free his hand from Ainosuke’s grip but it was too strong.</p><p>The boss laughed, making Tadashi feel worse than he already did. How meaningless was a rejection from him that Ainosuke’s didn’t even take it seriously? Did Tadashi and his opinions matter so less?</p><p>“You’re being feisty today” Ainosuke said, twisting Tadashi’s wrist a little. “I like it when you’re feisty”</p><p>“Let me go”</p><p>This made Ainosuke laugh even more. “Do you think I will let you go just because you asked me to? Don’t forget, Tadashi, you’re nothing but an obedient dog. Your master will only put up with you till you’re useful. If you’re not, you’ll be put down”</p><p>Tadashi wanted to fight, he wanted to retaliate but that was not in his nature. Ainosuke was right. He was nothing but an obedient dog and he didn’t even know if his life was his own anymore.</p><p>If watching those women be fucked by Ainosuke made Tadashi faintly angry, this order from him made Tadashi livid. So this was all it had boiled down to? All those years of serving him and being by his side had been reduced to a fucking blowjob because the woman Ainosuke was with, hadn’t been able to satisfy him.</p><p>“Go on then” Ainosuke said, releasing Tadashi’s hand.</p><p>Over the past years, Ainosuke had been cruel to Tadashi many times, but this was the cruelest thing he had ever done.</p><p>Tadashi felt his jaw set but he knew neither him, not his anger had a place in Ainosuke’s life. And he only realized this now, even though the evidences had been right in front of him all these years. Tadashi’s father had served Ainosuke’s father for many, many years. Tadashi remembered the first time he’d met Ainosuke, he was this shy, timid boy with blue hair and light in his eyes that had enchanted Tadashi. Their first encounter had been immediately after Ainosuke’s aunts had punished him for not placing first in his class at school. Sitting in the corner of the shed in the backyard of his house, Ainosuke looked sad and mysterious and when he told Tadashi what had happened, Tadashi wanted to take Ainosuke away from everything that would harm him.</p><p>They became the best of friends soon. Outside school, Ainosuke didn’t have too much going on. He had no friends and nothing to do and so, Tadashi introduced him to skateboarding, a sport Tadashi loved the most.</p><p>For a while, it was just the two of them and Tadashi told Ainosuke about his dream to take skateboarding to a bigger level where he wanted to host races for the skateboarders and give them a proper platform to compete.</p><p>Ainosuke had promised him that he’d make all of Tadashi’s dreams come true.</p><p>But everything came crashing down when Ainosuke’s father found out about it. Ainosuke changed when he saw his father burn his skateboard to ashes. Since then, they had stopped being friends. Since, then, Tadashi had been nothing but his secretary.</p><p>And as his secretary, it was his duty to do as he was told.</p><p>He leaned in, hand firm as it reached to grab Ainosuke’s cock. His fingers brushed against the huge make and Ainosuke’s head tipped back, resting on the backrest of the couch.</p><p>Tadashi still thought to quickly get up and leave but he knew the best way to deal with his boss was for him to have his way. Or else, it would be Tadashi who would have to bear heavier consequences later.</p><p>Placing his mouth just above Ainosuke’s tip, he let his tongue lick off the precum dripping out gently.</p><p>Ainosuke gasped. “Fuck”</p><p>Tadashi paid no heed. The very next moment, all of Ainosuke’s length was inside his mouth, going as far back as his throat.</p><p>Ainosuke let out more curses.</p><p>At first, Tadashi thought he’d hate it, the feel and the taste of someone else’s cock in his mouth but he was surprised by how natural it felt.</p><p>Tadashi had never seen his boss’ hardness before. He had walked in on Ainosuke jerking off a couple of times but Ainosuke always had his hand wrapped around his cock then and Tadashi had no knowledge of how big he was. That was until he had taken him in his mouth and gagged a couple of times when he finally realized just how big Ainosuke was.</p><p>It made Tadashi think about other things but he knew that was forbidden territory and for now, all he needed was to get out of this mess as soon as possible.</p><p>Tadashi knew he needed to do more if he wanted this to end quick so he began bobbing his head, up and down, in a slow rhythm and each time he took Ainosuke deep inside his wet mouth, Ainosuke lifted his hips up, to go even deeper.</p><p>He had never given a blowjob before and he didn’t know if he was good at it or bad but when Ainosuke’s hand dug into his hair to slow him down, he knew he was being too rash.</p><p>“Slow” Ainosuke said in a voice Tadashi had never heard before. “Go slow”</p><p>It was almost a whisper, like he was struggling to fit words between his breaths and it made Tadashi look up.</p><p>What he saw, was not something he expected.</p><p>Ainosuke was staring back at him with anything but anger. His eyes were eager and his lips, parted. His cheeks were a deep shade of red and his breathing was sharp and hasty.</p><p>Sitting here, like he was, Ainosuke seemed like a different person altogether.</p><p>So much so that Tadashi had to fight the urge to reach out and kiss him.</p><p>Slow, that was Ainosuke had said. Tadashi needed to go slow.</p><p>He turned to Ainosuke’s hard cock again and took the tip between his lips, his tongue running wild on the slit and the skin around it.</p><p>“Oh fuck” Ainosuke managed.</p><p>It was obvious that Ainosuke was feeling good but Tadashi needed to do more if he wanted this to end soon. He placed his hand on Ainosuke’s hips and let his fingers pluck under Ainosuke’s rigid balls, tending to them gently but in a rhythmic motion.</p><p>Ainosuke’s hand dug deeper into Tadashi’s hair and he directed his secretary to speed up a little.</p><p>Tadashi began moving faster than before, one of his hands catering to Ainosuke’s balls and the other, his cock.</p><p>Up and down, Tadashi’s hand and head moved as Ainosuke arched his hips, wanting for more.</p><p>“Fuck, I am close” Ainosuke said and Tadashi pulled his head away from his boss’ cock.</p><p>He continued to jerk Ainosuke off with his hand until Ainosuke let himself go all over Tadashi’s face and the front of his shirt.</p><p>Ainosuke opened his mouth to say something but Tadashi cut him off.</p><p>He stood up and picked the box of tissues before cleaning his face and his clothes. Once he was done, he looked at Ainosuke. “I will have my resignation letter turned in by the evening”</p><p>“What?” Ainosuke found himself asking. “Are you out of your mind?”</p><p>Tadashi’s face was stoic and merciless. “Yes. You’ve finally pushed me off the edge with what you asked me to do just now. I didn’t have much in my life, but the last shreds of dignity were what I lived by. You destroyed that too.”</p><p>Ainosuke rushed to button his pants as Tadashi turned to leave the room.</p><p>“Wait” Ainosuke said, his voice unsure and desperate. “Tadashi”</p><p>But all these words fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Tadashi was just about to unlock the door when Ainosuke’s hand reached him and he was turned back around.</p><p>They stood there, in silence for a minute with Tadashi’s back to the door and Ainosuke hovering over him.</p><p>“Did you really mean that?” Ainosuke asked. He seemed enraged and scared and unable to believe Tadashi. “Did you really mean what you said?”</p><p>Tadashi looked up and saw a stranger. He didn’t know this Ainosuke who was demanding answers from him. He didn’t know the man he had grown to become.</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Ainosuke blinked in surprise. “So you’re going to abandon me too?” he asked. “Just like everyone else?”</p><p>Tadashi wanted to laugh. “It was you who abandoned me first when you said I have to take the fall for your dealings with Mr. Takano.”</p><p>Ainosuke took a step back. It had been a three days since Takano had been arrested by the cops and when he had found out about it, his first response was to find a scapegoat and pin it all on him. He also knew that it could not be any random person so he had decided to make Tadashi take the fall, considering how he was his secretary and would make a believable story.</p><p>When Ainosuke had told Tadashi about the plan, he had made other promises too.</p><p>“You will be out in a few years and this job, will be waiting for you” Ainosuke had said. “I will take care of everything. All you have to do is serve time and come back like nothing happened”</p><p>Tadashi had looked at Ainosuke pitifully. “I will do as you ask, but once I do this for you, we are done forever”</p><p>It was the way Tadashi had said those words that Ainosuke hadn’t been able to rid his mind of it. Tadashi wanted a life away from Ainosuke and it was something he had never really thought about. Tadashi had always been by his side, no matter what. He was the only thing that had been a constant and the thought of losing him was driving Ainosuke crazy.</p><p>It was this thought, that he would never see Tadashi again, that had made Ainosuke lash out in the middle of sex, asking the woman to get out before either could finish.</p><p>If Ainosuke was being honest with himself, he had known of Tadashi’s feelings for him since a very long time now. But he hadn’t known his own feelings until he was told that the one thing he held dear, was slipping away from him.</p><p>“You can’t leave me” Ainosuke said, coming back to the present. He needed to make Tadashi stay and the only way he knew, the only way he’d been taught, was this. “If you leave me, I will make your life a living hell”</p><p>Tadashi finally let himself laugh. “Anything you do, can’t be worse than what you have already done to me. You’ve treated me like shit all my life and you have made me realize that to you, I am nothing but a slave who will be discarded the moment you see fit. But I won’t let you have your way anymore. I am done with you and everything you’ve made me put through.”</p><p>He paused, taking a deep breath and shoved Ainosuke away. “Don’t worry” he added. “I will surrender to the cops in relation to Mr. Takano but after that, I don’t want to see your face ever again”</p><p>Ainosuke didn’t know what to do anymore. He had tried to threaten Tadashi but that didn’t work. Tadashi was hellbent on leaving him and Ainosuke had never felt so lost in his life.</p><p>He reached out again, panicking a little. “Tadashi, you can’t do this”</p><p>Tadashi looked at Ainosuke carefully. Ainosuke looked torn and broken and Tadashi saw traces of old Ainosuke in him. The Ainosuke before his father burned down his skateboard, before things turned bad and before the stopped being friends.</p><p>Ainosuke had nothing else left to offer. He had been taught all his life that love wasn’t what you read in books about. It was not selfless or sacrificing. Love was about taking what was yours, even if it meant hurting other. No, especially if it meant hurting others. Why couldn’t Tadashi see that the reason Ainosuke hurt him the most was because he loved him more than anyone?</p><p>Had he really taken things so far that it was impossible for them to return now?</p><p>“I love you, Tadashi” he finally said.</p><p>But what he heard in return, was not what he had expected.</p><p>“No, Ainosuke, you don’t” Tadashi said. “You don’t know the first thing about love. You think love and pain go hand in hand, but they don’t. You’ve never loved me. All you did was cause pain”</p><p>“That’s not true” Ainosuke confessed. “Why do you think I built the race ground?” he asked. “Because it was your dream. Why do you think I named it ‘S’? Because when we were kids, you said your race name would be ‘Snake’. How can you say I’ve never loved you?”</p><p>Tadashi shook his head. “The race ground, was an act of retaliation against your family, Ainosuke. It has nothing to do with me. You showed me my place on the night your father torched your skateboard”</p><p>Ainosuke breathed in. It was true. That was the first time Ainosuke had taken his anger out on Tadashi, telling him that he was nothing more than a servant and if he thought him and Ainosuke were friends, he was mistaken. But what Tadashi didn’t know was that it was Ainosuke’s father who had asked him to do so, saying that if he didn’t maintain a distance between them, his father would make sure Tadashi is sent far, far away from him.</p><p>It was the fear of losing Tadashi that had made Ainosuke comply to his father’s orders and it was the repercussion of those orders that was sending Tadashi away from him.</p><p>“Tadashi, please” Ainosuke begged, with tears in his eyes. “I love you”</p><p>“It’s not enough” Tadashi said and with that, walked out of the room, leaving Ainosuke in the mess of his own making.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this the moment I finished watching ep 8. I still hate Adam but I feel like I understand him a little now. If there is no character development, I will sue someone.</p><p>This will probably be a part of a series and I think I will give them a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>